Kikyo's Song
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: PG14 for a little swearing....FOr all you Kikyo haters out there please read this...it's a song i though fits Kikyo...this is my first time writin about her...please read it and let me know what you think


Okay im back again an this time im doing something I probably wouldn't do....a Kikyo fiction...but I wanna try it...it's a one shot song fiction and I think this song is a really good one for her... plus I think it's time for a change in somethings I write..! please before you turn away even if you hate Kikyo please read it....give it a try like I am writing it and then tell me what you really think of it. Please and thank you :) and Yes it's probably a little OCC  
  
Title: Kikyo's song  
  
KIKYO'S PROFLIE:  
  
I walk through the forest come to be known as Inuyasha's forest. The Hanyou I should have longed forgotten. I should be long forgotten also...but here I stay wondering this horrid place. I died 50 years ago. They say it was Naraku's doing...you turned me and my Hanyou against each other. Naraku should be my enemy. My body is slowing becoming nothing. I'm Empty inside.  
  
Inuyasha is no longer mine. He is slipping away from me because of that girl, my reincarnation. She's bringing him the peace that I wanted to bring him. His Heart softens little by little. I should be the one to do that. I would have been if we didn't distrust each other so.  
  
'Never said I was innocent I will burn in Hell for the things I've done to you Never said I was anything good I should die from the shame from what I put you through  
  
My pets skim around me...searching just as I am. My Hanyou always comes when I call but he is slowly coming out of my reach. I can't take away the things I've done to him. I can't take away my pain. I can't spare him of his.  
  
But the Girl....she's doing what I could not. I came back from my grave...I cannot rest until Inuyasha comes with me. My soul cannot rest.....no not my soul...nothing is mine in this world anymore.....That girl....she took everything....She is the enemy not Naraku.  
  
I still have the pain of Claws through my shoulder...why would My Hanyou do that to me? How could I shoot him? I can't take away what I did. But no it was not my Hanyou's claws it was Naraku. We are to blame for not trusting each other more.  
  
'Let me be the one to bring us back from the dead I will take the blame for everything You know I just wanna help you forget  
  
The night seems to be chilled. I cannot feel it. I cannot feel anything anymore. The Clay grows old and the bones are cracked. My soul wants to leave my body but I cannot let it. Not until my Hanyou is with me. That girl.....She is the cause of my pain. She should leave us be. Let My Hanyou come to hell with me. There's no room In heaven for us...we belong together. We died together and we will go to hell together.  
  
I will not let that girl take him away. I stumble on the dark path. They are still near. I feel the tugging on my soul...that girl wants to take the only thing that is mine in this world... no this is not even mine anymore...My Hanyou. You won't come to my rescue. SHE is more important now.  
  
'Shave my skin and show a brand new face You know I just wanna know that you're okay You don't have to like it but the swing is in my hands now  
  
The force grows stronger. Why won't you let me be! It is my soul! I will take Inuyasha to Hell! She won't stop me! I see it again. The Shikon Jewel....Inuyasha's cold sharp Nail's. No Naraku's, Naraku in my Hanyou's form. I can't let go. That girl must die. She's making Inuyasha heal. It is my job! Inuyasha is mine! Mine to have! Mine!  
  
I rise my hand and my pets come to me....surrounding me. Their glows are white and pale like my skin...no not my real skin. My flesh was taken away. So many things' taken. I only feel angry towards this place. My emotions have been stolen also. If that Girl hadn't come I'd be away...still deep in the cold dark earth where I belong....but I won't give up....Inuyasha will be mine.  
  
'Sometimes I think The power is better than a hard drug Sometimes I think The power is better than anything Sometimes I think Letting go is just like giving up  
  
My pets have returned....I live on because of them. Not because of anything else...besides my revenge and my anger. So many things have gone wrong. Nothing is right. It's all that Girl's fault. I want her to die and give me my whole soul...but Inuyasha wouldn't let me......he comes to me still....maybe that girl will go away if he keeps coming. I have no purpose here. I shouldn't have been brought back.  
  
I was better off alone In the dark soil. The tainted earth. The tainted Shikon No Tama. My Hanyou was going to turn Human for me... would he do that for her? No I think not. I wonder on In the forest. How far must I go? Alone and cold. I have been come nothing but hatred. No love just emptiness. My Hanyou will come to me. HE will I know it. He can't stand to be far away from me for long.  
  
'Sometimes all I think I wanna do is die inside All I wanna do is die inside All I ever think about is you and me falling apart Never said I was innocent I will burn in Hell for the things I have done to you Never said I was anything good Na na na na  
  
I won't let her take the pain away. No I must not be done by her. That girl must not grow close to you Inuyasha... you promised to go to hell with me....it's your duty...you killed me...that's what I believe...I shot my arrow...I thought you loved me...why would you deceive me? I loved you....didn't you see? You were to become human and I become like a normal Village girl....there was going to be nothing to protect then......so I could be normal.....  
  
Naraku destroyed it.... I believed it was you and I did it I sealed you away so you couldn't destroy anything else. I shot the and sealed the one I loved. Don't you think it hurt? NO that girl is to BLAME! IT"S HER FAULT! But you don't agree. You love her.  
  
'Let me be the one to make the pain go away Shave my skin and show a brand new face You know I just wanna know that you're okay Let me be the one to bring us back from the dead  
  
No it was Naraku....you have been healed already...I cannot stop that. My reincarnation healed your bleeding heart. She cleaned your wounds and cleansed your soul. Something I could not do....I won't forgive you.... I won't forgive her....I won't forgive myself. I watch around me as something happens. My pets begin to fade away.....I feel lighter....no more clay no more bones mixed with the cold earth....my soul is free.....Until you are dead Inuyasha.....we'll pass on together......Until then I'll be waiting forever. My Hanyou and his heart holder.....  
  
'I will take the blame for everything I just wanna help you forget Sometimes I think Letting go is just like giving up Sometimes all I think about is falling apart  
  
A/n: I know this was really OCC but no one really knows How Kikyo really feels...how would you feel if that happened? I still don't like her but I have a new Respect for Her....even if I still hate her....funny....anyway please review! I really want to know everyone's true thoughts to this fiction.....please....thank you 


End file.
